


Fate/Zero: Outside Perspective

by LuckyKittens



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Child gudao and gudako, Crack, Do I need to put more tags?, Drabble, Gen, No beta we sleep soundly, They are twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKittens/pseuds/LuckyKittens
Summary: We know how Fate/Zero went and ended. But then they have these lightshow and huge explosions and flying chariot. How come no one ever questioned it? Follow Gudao and Gudako while they are on vacation in Fuyuki. During the 4th grail war of course.





	Fate/Zero: Outside Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom. Don't kill me please~

Gudao and Gudako were picked up by their uncle and currently crossing the bridge to reach their uncle’s house. At the same time, a certain rider were calling his chariot. And so, the resulting light shor were seen by the twin.

Gudako’s eyes widen as she saw the sky breaking. She immediately shook her dozing brother up.

“Gudao, wake up. The sky is breaking,” she said.

Gudao, because he was so sleepy merely grunted and went back to sleep. Annoyed, Gudako lick her finger and inserted it to Gudao’s ear. The cold sensation woke Gudao more effectively than anything else.

“I’m up. I’m up. What is it sis?” he asked. Gudako merely pointed a finger outside. Gudao then follow her finger and saw the bright light.

“You’re right. The sky is breaking. And the thunder is crawling across the sky.” He said.

“What?! Thunder crawling? Oh my Gosh. The sky is truly breaking!” Gudako cried out.

“UNCLE!!! THE SKY IS BREAKING!!!” they both shouted.

Their uncle only sighed and said, “Calm down you two. The sky isn’t falling. You were probably dreaming.”

“But… but…”

“No but. Just go to sleep. I’ll wake you when we reach my home.” Their uncle said. Gudao and Gudako looked at each other and shrugged. And afterward they went to sleep. Little did they know, their vacation will be a lot more weirder then usual.


End file.
